1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set for the composition of bi-dimensional images into tri-dimensional form.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the souvenir field, paper articles are known apt to generate a tri-dimensional image starting from bi-dimensional images such as urban or monument views or the like.
These articles typically comprise a set of panels, each one reproducing one of the above mentioned bi-dimensional images, and a support frame wherein these panels are housed.
In particular, the frame is generally made of a front wall, a rear wall and two side walls. The frame front wall has a wide opening, so that the panels are visible therethrough. The panels, in fact, are placed within the frame so as to be parallel to a same plane, and, in particular, parallel to the front and rear walls of the frame itself.
The frame and the panels are joined at side edges thereof by irreversible joining means, for example by gluing. Thanks to this joining, the panels are kept in their mutual arrangement which enables to reproduce an image having depth, and therefore tri-dimensional, by means of the bi-dimensional images represented on the panels themselves.
By making adjacent walls of the frame rotate one with respect to the other at separating creasings thereof, it is possible to change the panel mutual arrangement and therefore the perspective effect produced. Furthermore, the article may also be brought to a configuration which might be defined of minimal encumbrance, wherein the article itself has substantially plane extension.
The paper articles of the known art hereto described have some important disadvantages.
First of all, these articles enable to generate a limited range of perspective effects. Therefore, the need of having at one's disposal a greater variety of views and perspectives is felt.
Furthermore, these articles provide a reduced interaction with the user. A more active role of the user him/herself in the choice and ideation of the article configurations and, therefore, of the views and perspectives which can be generated with it would be then desirable.